


Another Hunt

by SweetSourWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Other, Passion, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourWolfie/pseuds/SweetSourWolfie
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam decided to go for a hunt to save people from the trickster attack, but end up fallen into witches plan. Which made castiel end-up lossing his memory also his feelings towards dean and their relationship.Would dean able to find a way to cure castiel and save people on time?Or would he end up losing the one he love.





	Another Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroedesu123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuroedesu123).



> Morning #Here we go with the super popular ship! of destiel!!!  
> You can also find this story on wattpad.com   
> This story written by two authos,  
> NohaAstor  
> And My beloved friend Kuroedesu123
> 
>  
> 
> #ships and vote!

Prologue:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:>

Another day another, another hunt, Like usual another motel. As far as Dean and Sam could tell they were holed up in a motel for a night and already packed up the Impala so they can leave as early as possible. Dean let out a deep sigh in despair as he watched for the tenth time in ten minutes the clock decorating the motel room.   
Sam, Cas and himself went to hunt. They were somewhere in Missouri, in Jackson town to precise.

It had been days since they were hunting the trickster, Dean really thought they killed him last time they had to fight him, but after 8 uncommon deaths all around Missouri, he realized they were wrong and here they were after 2 more deaths.

Dean grunted as he took a sip of his beer and sighed for the eleventh time before sliding his eyes toward his brother's direction. 

"Any news?" Dean asked with any hopes.

Sam was sitting at the small table, working on in laptop. He was assigned to track the trickster and find-out any common thing between the 10 deaths.  
He sipped from his beer bottle and looks at his brother when Dean called him. 

" Ah...hmm...Yeah I found something which I think can be our lead. All those murders show no relative relationship. Yet, there is one thing strange, all the victims were tourists.” Sam turned his laptop towards his brother while placing his finger on the different areas. “They were all from differents areas. None of them lived in Missouri, see?" 

Sam suddenly glanced toward Castiel’s direction where he could hear loud voice, he totally was into drama.

Meanwhile, Dean sat up on his bed as Sam told he indeed had news, he suddenly got interested. He carefully listened to everything his brother was saying and to manage to see what he was showing him on the screen he had no choice but to leave the comfort of his bed and get closer. He frowned at the so tiny words on the screen. 

"One of them comes from Sioux Falls" he noticed pointing at it before his attention suddenly got caught by loud voice coming from Castiel's direction.

"yeah, I will try to find some more informations. Let me use my resources." Sam said as he made his way to the corner of the room to make some calls to people he knew Dean wouldn’t allow. 

Sam glanced toward Dean as he was making his way toward Castiel. It wasn’t that he can’t tell Dean about his resources, but he didn’t have a death wish yet. It was a good thing Dean's attention suddenly was on Castiel, so he wouldn’t focus on his conversations.

On his side, Dean already reached the angel, he looked at him and chuckled:

"Cas~?" 

" yes?" Castiel replied as he narrowed his eyes on the screen without looking at Dean, like he was trying to study the facial expressions and movements from the actors.

The older Winchester rolled his eyes as he was barely being ignored and sat down next to him, holding his beer, his arm resting on the armrest.   
On his side, Castiel was totally absorbed into the porn drama he was watching. He was wondering how in that world that thing even fits in. He does feel the existence of Dean when he sits beside him. He just give him one glance while taking his attention back to Tv where totally a guy and a girl were making out into extreme level.  
Dean stared the Tv for few seconds before he finally said:

"Do you remember what I said before?" 

He stayed silent waiting for a while before he continued:  
"We don't watch porn in a room full of dude." 

He stared at him for a moment, while the angel was focusing on the porn scenario, on his side he was observing him. How someone can look so beautiful while staring at porn? That, he was sure even God probably had no answer to that question. If there was a God somewhere. 

Dean glanced toward Sam's direction, grinning as he noticed he was showing his back, he put his beer on the carpet and turned his whole self toward Castiel. He reached his chin to get his attention.

 

Meanwhile Castiel was changing his brows into an interesting shape of discovery.

 

"I was wondering, If the guy and girls love each other. Why he keeps on choking to ,..." He got suddenly quiet when Dean reached his chin to make him look at him directly. 

"Mostly, don't watch porn when..." Dean said before getting interrupted by a soft moan coming from the screen.

A moan which made castiel somehow leave his mouth open with the small shape of “o”. Dean smirked at the sight and leaned closer, whispering in the angel's ear so Sam couldn't hear him:

"Are you curious to know how it feels to be kiss on the neck?"  
He asked as on the screen they could see a guy making a hickey on a girl's neck.

Castiel could feel a shiver through his whole body when he felt Dean's breath touching the corner of his ear. He let his eyes sliding to Sam direction, who was still showing his back to them. Castiel somehow feel the loss of breath fast when Dean told him about the hickey.

"Is.. that even possible..?" he whispered, widening his eyes with an unreadable expression. He sure had no experience with any women or even with Dean himself… Especially when it came to sexual contact.

Dean didn't answer his question when he asked if it was possible and pressed his lips against his soft and warm neck, closing his eyes to enjoy every second of what he knew would be a short contact. He part his lips softly to give a lick before teasing the skin with his teeth.

Castiel tightened up his grip on the couch, where they were sitting at the contact of Dean pressing his lips against his neck. He could feel his body temperature suddenly risen up   
‘how in the world human's get rid of it.’ He wondered before letting out a soft gasp in surprise when he felt something wet and warm touching his neck, it was way more extreme than a simple kiss. Dean pulled back few seconds later to share a mutual deep stare.

“Does it seem like something possible to you now?” Dean asked lowly.

 

Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulder when Dean pulled back to stare at him. He was not sure what kind of expression he was wearing while facing him. Yet he whispered:

" I don't get it. It just felt weird..”

Dean could feel the angel's hands gripping his shoulders as he was staring at him. His expression was priceless, the Winchester could easily notice the pleasure Castiel felt from that simple kiss on the neck. This is why he wasn't offended when he said it felt weird. He only chuckled and nodded.

“I think I find out! We need to go. We got Our lead!” Sam suddenly said loud enough, turning on himself disturbing the surprising couple and rise his brow with amusement.

Dean was parting his lips to say something to Castiel but suddenly he almost fell from the couch as he heard his brother talking, at least he managed to keep his balance on the couch and didn’t fall. He cleared his throat as he turned his whole body toward Sam, grabbing the beer on the floor and sips at it like nothing happened. Sam just gave his brother the princess Fiona look in return.

"Alright, so we need to get there now. What is 'there' actual position on the map?" Dean said making fun of Sam, getting up and closing the tv, walking to his bed grabbing his jacket and keys.

"It's the bar near the jungle, in Floresh area. Just for your information, the bar only allowed for couple. That's why you have to be the main lead" Sam shuddered his shoulders and dressed up into his own jacket.

"Floresh area!" Dean repeated as he registers it in his mind.

Meanwhile, castiel was fixing his coat and touching himself all over which made sam flicker his gaze between him and Dean and tried to let it slide. Sam closed his laptop and made his way towards the car with the angel. He noticed he was staring at the passenger seat.

“Do you want to sit there?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head as his eyes slid toward the younger one.

"I prefer the back seat. you can take the front." he assured him, after all he always loved to see Dean's eyes in the back mirror while he was driving.

Once Dean grabbed the beers in the fridge, he followed the two others outside and put the beers in the cooler at the feet of the seat besides his. He glanced up to smile at Castiel as he was getting in the car then slid his head out of the car so he won't hurt his head when he will stood up. He closed the door and opened the driver one getting in the car, he started the car and turned on the music, eyes of the tiger was playing in the speakers. He drove out of the parking lot as he asked to his brother:

"By the way, what you meant when you said I will have to be the main lead?"

Sam tried to give a cheeky smile to his brother as he drove out of the parking lot

"Okay, so listen, this is a gay bar alright? And I need to get informations in the shop next to it, so basically Cas and you will be the only one going so just spread your magic like you always do Dean!” Sam exclaimed before turning his head toward Castiel in the backseat, who happened to be looking out from the car window, staring at the passing by trees. He knew there was something secret between them, so he trusted his brother for that mission.

"What the...!" Dean said as he made a wrong move with his steering wheel in the panic. "What kind of magic are you expecting me to spread? You think some rainbow will get out of my ass?"

Sam gave a horrific expression as Dean panicked and made a wrong move with the steering wheel. He sighed:

"I am just saying, Dean. All you need is to pretend, but be careful cause she might be the trickster next victim..."

"So, as I thought he would be in that bar!" Dean said staring too long as his brother before putting his attention back on the road. “And you are expecting Cas and I to go alone.” He said sighing as Castiel slid his head between them. 

"Do... they have the special burgers? " He asked giving them dead serious expression.

At the same time the Winchester put the break fast as they got to a red light, while Sam was chuckling glancing at the one who once was an angel. He nodded at him and satisfied Castiel sat back correctly. 

Dean was waiting until the light turned green again. His eyes found their way toward the center mirror to take a look toward Castiel, his heart started to accelerate. Did Sam know about them? He frowned staring back at the road while wondering how far he will have to go with Castiel to be allowed to get in the bar and how much time they had to be 'an open couple' in front of others. For half a second he really wished the trickster would not show himself so he could enjoy his time alone with the angel, but since the Winchesters were cursed, he knew it wouldn't go that way.

"Dean is going to take you with him so feel free to order all the burgers you want, we both know on his side he won’t feel bad to get drunk in whiskey." Sam commented smiling which made Castiel reply to his smile then noticed Dean’s blue eyes in the mirror he stared back at them.

Dean kept staring a few seconds more toward Castiel’s eyes as he was still half deep in his thought, he barely understood what his brother said so he let his eyes rolled before smirking replying:

“Why would I get in a bar without taking advantages of the bar? So yeah, I’m going totally going to get laid with whiskey!”

“Get laid?” The angel asked tilting his head to the side, not leaving Dean’s eyes from the mirror.

Sam let out a desperate sighed and rubbed his face before replying for his brother:

“He just meant he is going to get drunk. But Dean! He said turning his attention toward the driver. “Don’t forget it’s a hunt, you aren’t going to the bar to play. The owner is in real danger.” 

Dean carefully listen to what Sam said, then something caught his attention, he didn’t wait any longer before telling what he was suddenly wondering, he glanced at his brother and said:

“Didn’t you say earlier all the victims are tourists?”

Sam stared at him silently, suddenly realizing he forgot to tell an important information, but how could he tell him the exact way he got the essential information. He looked outside through the window for half a second before he answered:

“Well, I forgot to tell the owner has many bars around the United States and right now she is in Missouri. That’s what we noticed… the trickster seemed to targeted important leader company, but only those coming in Missouri...” 

 

"Sammy..." Dean said cutting him from his talk, he was barely listening to him anyway. "I don't like it at all... it's going to be dangerous, I'm having a bad feeling… mostly alone with Cas.” 

"whatever we do, Is always dangerous. We have some people to save. If dad would be with us… You know he would do the same." He said with a strong emotions in his throat.

 

Dean grunted as Sam commented about their dad.

"Don't talk about him Sammy, you never liked him!" He pause "Look, I know it's our job and we always get into everything, but I feel it, there is something wrong. Who was those contacts you talked with earlier?" Dean asked as he made a glance toward the left mirror before slightly turning the wheel so he could change lanes and overtake the car in front of him.

Sam sighed, he always understood how Dean felt towards their father, but it was still hurtful everytime he commented saying he didn’t like him.

"I didn’t like him? He was the one who told me to go away Dean! And you know the phone call I did was to my resources, the same as always! Boddy’s Friend" Sam totally lied there.

It wasn’t like he could tell Dean it was the demon witch who helped him once he lost his soul. He didn’t want to get into an argument with his brother in the first place, and worst being hate by him for having contacts with demon still now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile their talk, the ancient angel was trying to press the buttons of his phone, the Winchester gave him, and was trying to turn it and twist it like it was something malleable, he really was not comfortable with technologies. They were almost there when Dean noticed Castiel playing with his cellphone from the mirror:

"Hey Cas, still trying to watch porn on youtube?"

" No. I am surprised to hear my own voice coming through this… God power?" Questioned Castiel, mistakenly thinking it was the power of God when it was only science, he just happened to click on the voice box. 

"Cas, that's..” Dean started laughing at his comment. “That’s the voice box, so people can let message on your phone if you can't reply.. I will show you later when we are done with this hunt!”

Castiel looked at Dean’s eyes as he was watching him through the center mirror again:

"I just, I don’t get it, humans are so confusing, so their things are..." he said in such a calm voice.

Dean chuckled, feeling a bit more lighter with his conversation with his angel on the back seat:

"You are right about something mate, humans are confusing even for us. But you will see how technologies are easier to understand." He smiled through the mirror.

The older brother stared back at the road as he made the last turn, leading them to the parking lot of the bar, in a dark corner, quite in mid way with the shop near it. He got out of the car and waited for the group to do so then looked at his brother over the hood:

"Please, be careful and stay safe, don't do anything stupid and if you see something strange" he took his cellphone out of his pocket "Don't do anything alone and call me!"

Sam was relieved and took a deep breath, glad they reached the bar without anything bad. He got out of the car, placing his hand over the hood and stared Dean as he bring out the phone. He knew his brother adored and loved him a lot, that’s why he was always so protective over him. So all he did was to give him his eternal 'bitch please' face.

"As always, if I find something I will call you right away. Just go and get the info… oh and don't act as FBI agent" he sighed and glanced at Castiel who, they both knew, loved to show people his badge upside down all the time.

Dean rolled his eyes before nodding, obviously today he was going as a gay guy, right? Taking out his badge would ruin all chance for the trickster to show up, he wasn’t that brainless no matter what his brother could think. He gave a last wave as Sam left them to start walking away in direction of the shop. He noticed him staring one last time at him. That’s when Castiel suddenly invaded his personal space, surprising him:

"So what do I need to do?" He asked staring the human with some unknown expressions.

Castiel would never be able to understand what was so amazing about Dean, which was making him unable to stop looking at him and even touching him. As he was looking at him he wondered was that even possible for an angel to feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continue!!!
> 
>  
> 
> #Access for wattapad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142394810-another-hunt


End file.
